Don't You Want Me?
by RawrRae
Summary: Kurt works in a cocktail bar, Blaine's a talent scout. I wonder what hell they can make together...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based around the song 'Don't You Want Me' - I love the original version but especially the Glee version. I do understand that in the song Glee performed, Rachel was the other vocal but I don't ship Blainchel - I ship Klaine. Klainers gone Klaine!**

* * *

><p>Blaine picked up his Blackberry and glared at the screen, it displayed a picture of him and another man hugging. Blaine was pulling a face, his tongue was lolling out of the side of his mouth and his eyes were crossed, and the man that stood wrapped in his embrace was laughing. Both of their faces radiated love.<p>

_Where did that love go? Don't you want me, Kurt?_

Blaine Anderson was frustrated with life, he was 29 and desperately in love with his client after they had a whirlwind romance. At first, he didn't expect much from Kurt but that was before he fell into a pool of _him_. And once he found himself drowning in that pool, there was no ladder to help him out and Kurt was the only lifeguard but the brunette refused to do much difference. Blaine had thought that only women, in his line of work, fell for their clients. No, Blaine is not a prostitute, but a talent scout. It all started with one drunken kiss in a bar and it escalated.

They met when they were both 24. Kurt was working in a bar, which was famous for its array of colourful cocktails. Blaine, the talent scout, was in need of new talent to manage and help rise up in the world.

* * *

><p>"Blaine - I'm sorry but you have to find a new star to manage or you could be on the firing line." Blaine's hazel eyes widened. It felt like the life he'd taken so long to build up was slowly crumbling down. He knew that this conversation would happen sometime but was unaware of how horrible it was to hear.<p>

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do? Where am I going to find a new talent?" Blaine was pacing his apartment later that same day. He ran a hand through his mess of untamed curls and looked hopefully at his best friends. They were busy dancing around, humming <em>Thriller. <em>

"It's New York, man! Even the street cleaners are all sing and dance!" David smiled at Blaine while Wes pretended to sweep rubbish before doing a Michael Jackson-esque spin. Wes was also a talent scout. He managed David and daily named him, his 'prodigy'. The pair lived together, although they were both 'straight' and David had a girlfriend. They shared a close bond, and Blaine always thought they could talk to each other via psychic links. A small smile hinted at Blaines full peach lips. Wes sighed,

"Lets go bar hopping later! If you don't find talent," David and him stood side by side and did crazy jazz hands, "you still have a 90% chance of getting laid!"

* * *

><p>Blaine barely jelled his dark curls down - enough to hold them whilst he partied the night away but not enough to stop them from bouncing when he walked, to stop them falling in his face as he talked. He was wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt. <em>Typical dapper him<em>. But when he got out of the cab, every atom of adrenaline he had been mustering fell from his trim body leaving him regretting agreeing to come. _This was useless. _

"Guys, this is stupid! This is the sixth freakin' one!" The Raven huffed and rolled his eyes as his Asian friend dragged him toward the door.

"Sixth time lucky!" David sing-songed.

Once they were inside, they realised - unlike other bars - this one was pretty empty. There was no live band - just a karaoke machine, DJ decks and instruments strewn un-played on the stage.

"This ones famous for its cocktails." Wes called as he and David made a run for the stage. Blaine looked toward the bar and saw someone who looked very out of place behind it. He looked too delicate and fragile to work in a place like this, but he was wearing the bartender uniform and was serving customers. The bartender had light brunette hair that laid carefully slicked back in a comfortable formation and Blaine could see his enchanting glasz eyes from where he stood in the doorway. The brunette's head turned and he threw a small smile towards Blaine, of which Blaine returned. Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he had sat at the bar at the end, which was completely empty. The bartender looked down the bar and his eyes met Blaines. He was the only one without a drink.

_Hmm, good looking. Good features. Sexy hair - I'd like to run a hand through that. I wonder if he's gay… _

He strutted characteristically toward the good-looking male sat at the other end. The man was looking at the drinks menu, so the bartender put his palms on the bar and let out a small cough.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The curly haired man smiled and continued to read the menu. Blaine looked back at the bartender,

"Erm, surprise me." The bartender looked pleased at his choice. He picked up a glass and the mixer. He couldn't help looking dreamily in the direction of his customer. His voice was like chocolate, it was smooth and comforting. The brunette noticed a small smirk start to take form on the handsome mans face. He had a slight twinkle in his eyes. _Possibly gay._

"How much alcohol do you want in your drink?" He asked, tilting his head to look directly into the man's eyes. His gaze drifted across his face, noticing a handful of tan freckles laced on the man's face. He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Again - surprise me…" The customers eyes slid down his chest to his nametag, the bartender couldn't help feel partially self-conscious, "…Kurt" Blaine read the nametag, with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice. He couldn't get over how suggestive he sounded. Was he normally this flirtatious? Was he normally this openly gay?

"Haha. So you know my name, what's yours Hotstuff?" Kurt winked as he mixed two fruits together. Blaine grinned and flushed. _Definitely gay. _Kurt decided he would have a bit of fun with this one.

"Blaine." Blaine watched, as Kurt seemed to drown the fruit in a few different types of alcohol. Did he really know what he was doing? _Have faith, Blaine. Faith. _

"…Blaine," Kurt repeated, the name rolling off his tongue perfectly. "Nice, it suits your face."

"Thanks." Kurt emptied the contents of the mixer into the glass and dropped an umbrella into it.

"One Kurt Hummel surprise!" He pushed the glass towards Blaine.

"What's the surprise?" Blaine was clearly amused. Kurt subconsciously concluded that other bartenders could serve customers. This, one, customer had his complete undivided attention for the rest of the night. Kurt gave him, what he hoped was, a seductive smile.

"The amount of alcohol in that thing. It's pretty intoxicating. You could get drunk." Resting his elbows on the bar, he watched as his new favourite customer took his first sip. Blaine pulled a tight face, his eyes creased up. It was completely adorable.

"Eh. Why do I have the feeling you want to get me drunk?" Kurt lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his question.

"It never even crossed my mind…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, review if you want? This story is half finished so bare with me if I take a long time to add more chapters because I want to finish the story on Word before I publish this properly. This is technically just a taster BUT is the first chapter! REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! *lessthan3*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy! Chapter two of DYWM. Before people start pointing out the obvious, the song selected {who can guess what it is? ;) LOL} was originally sung by canon!Blaine and Rachel... but I changed that for my story. Blaine doesn't know Rachel. Well yet. I'm not making any promises. This story is coming together slowly, and I know it'll probably be just as bad as Cheater but who gives a monkeys banana? Klainers gone Klaine!**

* * *

><p>David was busy belting out 'Can't Be Tamed' after six rounds of various alcohols. He voted in his mind that this bar, by far, was the best they had been to. Even Blaine was having fun and normally he was a killjoy. Talking of Blaine… whom was he speaking to with that look on his face, with <strong>that <strong>look. David nudged Wes, who was surrounded by every type of girl a guy could ever wish for, and shot a look at Blaine and his new 'friend'. He put his microphone on the stand and hopped off the stage, sitting with Wes and all of Wes' new 'friends'.

"Whoa man… look how close their faces are." Wes exclaimed, putting down his drink and excusing himself from all of the girls. The girls still stood staring with awestruck expressions. Some toward Wes, some toward David - some even shooting past and hitting Blaine and Kurt.

"Let's go investigate!" David started walking, closely followed by Wes. It took them less than five steps to realise; Blaine was - in fact - very, very wasted.

* * *

><p>"…and it's like, why would he do that to me, ya know?" Blaine whimpered into his beer bottle.<p>

"That's harsh." Kurt was not as drunk as his newest comrade was but could taste the alcohol on his tongue. He took a sip of Blaine's most recent beer. After all, he had gotten too drunk to mix cocktails. He had tried and it ended up on the floor - both men had looked at each other and burst out laughing, Blaine making several jokes about wasting drinks.

"I know, 'tis like the whole UNIVERSE," Blaine made crazy hand gestures "is against me, yeah, and it completelyyyy-" He took a large breath "-sucks!" He slowly deflated again.

"Sometimes I sing." Kurt said, making less distance between their faces. He could smell the alcohol increase with every breath Blaine took. Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose up and he let out a small drunken laugh,

"Any good at it?" Blaine swung back the last drop of his beer and continued to stare at Kurt, right in his eyes. They were look pools. Blaine's head was playing images of Kurt in swimming trunks. And suddenly crazy pool sex. With armbands. And a ducky. Blaine started laughing again. Now, it was Kurt's turn to raise his brows.

"Well yeah, I sup-"

"HELLO!" Wes and David popped out of nowhere and swung their arms around Blaine's shoulders. Kurt moved away from Blaine's face, in their presence. He knew that these two were the pair Blaine came through the door with. He stood back and watched them prod at Blaine.

"Gu-uys!" Blaine sounded like a whiney teenager, moaning at his parents after they embarrassed him in public. "Fuck ow-ff!" The Raven shrugged them off. "Kurt and I are starting to know each other!" As soon as Blaine said 'Kurt', both pairs of eyes shot up and started to construct a hole in Kurt's face. Well at least, it felt like it. Kurt was still incredibly self-conscious. Drunk or not.

"How do you do, Kurtsie." Both men grinned, and without looking at each other managed to curtsey at the same time. They both regained posture and each held out their left hand. _Did they plan this somehow? _Kurt gave both hands a slight shake.

"This, is Wes" Blaine gestured to the Asian with black spiked up hair and interesting fashion sense, who gave a slight wave "and David" He then waved his hand toward a tall dark-skinned man, his hair was shaved and he was wearing an outfit much like Blaine's. He grinned and did a rock'n'roll sign with his hand. "Now, guys, back off. Kurt is mine!" Kurt noticed the hunger flame in Blaine's eyes and tilted his head again. _He really was very, very, VERY sexy. _

"Oh…" Both men chanted. Wes, then, winked and David howled.

"You… my friend…" David took a big gasp of air and laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder, before mumbling out drunkenly; "are most CERTAINLY getting laid!" Both newcomers burst out laughing and stalked off, David giving Blaine 1 last, sore looking, slap on the shoulder.

Kurt rose, what felt like, his whole face. Blaine had gone scarlet. _Ohmifreakin'God! _He leant on the bar, suddenly feeling powerful against his intoxication. He sighed, thinking that Kurt would run.

"I'm so sorry," He breathed, looking down.

"It's fine. I've seen it all before" Kurt rested his head on his hand and got closer to Blaine again. He was very turned on right now. "And you are certainly the most fuckable."

* * *

><p>Wes and David were back to rocking out on the stage with a group of fan girls chanting in the audience. Most had recognised David from various CD covers; others were drawn in by the pair's voices. The music faded and the crowd roared. Wes looked into the audience. Blaine and Kurt were leaning over the bar, kissing.<p>

_More like ravaging each other's faces._

_I know right… _

_Blaines a fast worker too._

_I fucking know right! _

_Let's do something._

_Agreed! _

David and Wes had this weird psychic connection with each other. Somehow, they could talk via thoughts. It freaked Blaine out constantly, as they could have private conversations just by looking at other.

Once, Blaine had just arrived at Wes' house when he was greeted by silence. Wes was in the kitchen - David in the main living area. Slowly he watched their faces morph angrily. Wes stormed out of the kitchen. 'If that's what you really think' he had yelled and David flipped him off. Wes stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door. When Blaine went to ask what happened, David said, 'He and I had another argument'. Blaine was left stumped, because they weren't talking when he came in.

David raised the bedazzled microphone up to his mouth, "Hey guys, now we'd like to call our friend Blaine up here. With his friend Kurt…" The spotlight moved through the crowd and rested upon the pair kissing over the bar. Wes cheered when Blaine looked up. He resembled a deer caught in headlights. The Raven had started to shake his head, quite vigorously, but Kurt just smiled and jumped over the desk. He grabbed Blaine's callused laced hand and they both fumbled toward the stage.

"Come on Blaine, let me prove to you Kurt Hummel can sing!" Kurt took the microphone from Wes, as David shoved his into Blaine's hand.

"We have the perfect song for you!" Wes said as he traipsed off the stage. "Just follow the lyrics on the screen!"

"Yeah Wes, I think we both know how to use a fuckin' karaoke mashhh-een" Blaine slurred and rolled his hazel orbs. Wes flipped Blaine off and pressed the 'play' button. Blaine squinted and picked up the microphone, singing out the first few lines,

'_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar,_

_When I met you' _Blaine pointed a callused finger in Kurt's direction before rubbing his hand seductively down the microphone.

'_I picked you out; I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new,_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet,_

_Success has been so easy for you,_

_But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now…_

_And I can put you back down too!' _The Raven, by then, had taken Kurt's miniature hand and pointed downward with his other hand.

'_Don't, don't you want me?' _Blaine pointed an accusing finger in Kurt's direction.

_'You know I can't believe it,_

_When I hear that you won't see me.' _He pointed to himself and grinned.

'_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me' _Kurt opened his mouth to sing with Blaine,

'_It's much too late to find' _Blaine gave Kurt a relaxed smile, before looking at Wes - whose mouth resembled a perfect 'o'. He was pleasantly surprised at how well both voices blended together. David started bopping to the beat of the music.

'_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry'_

'_Don't you want me, baby?' _Blaine dragged Kurt into a small hug before they began to bounce gently on the balls of their feet.

'_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?' _Blaine had decided, by now, that the look on Kurt's face as he sung was delectable.

'_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar' _Kurt began quietly - he looked toward Blaine. Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand.

'_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you' _He gestured toward them both.

'_The five years we have had, have been such good times_

_I still love you' _He blushed at even having to sing those words, but made a heart with his hands. Blaine winked and blew him a kiss, the crowd roared.

'_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do' _Blaine's eyes twinkled as he sang with Kurt;

'_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me' _Blaine was pointing to himself and Kurt was pointing to Blaine with a 'puzzled' look on his face.

'_It's much too late to find' _The Raven checked his imaginary watch.

'_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry' _

'_Don't you want me, baby?' _They both started bouncing again.

_'Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?'_

'_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, oh…' _Kurt looked into Blaine's warm hazel ones and felt himself melt away. He didn't realise it was the end of the song until Blaine started laughing and dragged him into a tipsy hug.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA, so how'd you like it? how'd you like it? (8) ANYWAYS, I hope you like it - I went for the approach of many chapters about this one night just so their story is sort of like... understood before I go all OTT on it and make it even weirder FOR it all to plan out in the end, and me - be as amazing and smart as ever with my messed up blonde head! Review if you like? Because I'd like, very muchly. *lessthan3*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As I am typing chapter 6 right now, I decided to post chapter 3 before I start getting death threats. I do check all the grammar, punctuation and re-read the chapter before posting but there will be quite a few mistakes - like when I was editing I realised it has 'left' instead of 'felt'. -facepalm. This chapter is my first near sexy encounter! HUZZAH! Klainers gone Klaine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did - I would have been Rachel during BIOTA... who wouldn't want to kiss Darren Criss?**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the audience smiling as he watched Blaine on stage. He looked so at home performing. Why was he a talent scout? He should be the talent.<p>

Kurt swayed a little as he heard Blaine tinker his fingers delicately over the piano keys after singing 'California King Bed' with a bashful woman who went by the name of 'Sarah' but noted several times, that everyone could call her 'Sazzle'.

Blaine was looking pretty tired right now. He hopped off the stage, after giving Sarah a long hug - mostly because she refused to let go - and made his way toward Kurt. He rested on the chair across from Kurt, and watched as the brunette sat forward.

"Tell me about yourself!" He gave Blaine a genuinely interested smile and waited for Blaine to talk. Blaine thought about it for a second.

"Well my surnames Anderson. My favourite colours are blue and orange - although I would never wear them together. I play seven instruments. I'm a talent scout, because I like helping people achieve their dreams. I have 2 younger sisters, 1 elder brother and I was in my school choir at Dalton Academy!" He wasn't buzzing from his drink anymore. Kurt didn't seem to be either. "And you?" He crossed his arms on the table, and rested his jaw on them.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Don't ask. I came to New York to live my dreams - didn't happen. Why have one favourite colour, when you can have many, eh? I play no instruments, unless you count a sewing machine. I can design and make clothes. It takes a ton and a half of will power for me not to say what I'm thinking. I have a stepbrother - Finn - and we were both in my schools glee club. The New Directions from McKinley" Blaine turned to look at Kurt and noticed the adoration twinkle in his eyes. He must have loved that club.

"You know what's funny; I think we both might've been in sectionals together. I was the lead." Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled. He remembered nudging Mercedes and whispering about how 'sexy, ompf' the lead was. He had grown with his looks but was still gorgeous.

"I remember you; I remember nudging my friend and talking about how good looking you were!" Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine let out a low laugh, "What did I say about it being hard for me to stop myself from spewing words?" And Kurt started laughing too.

* * *

><p>It was 10am, when Blaine fell out of his bed. Literally, fell. Along with a load of his blankets. He grabbed the side of his bed, and pulled himself up. He ran a hand through his mane and reached down to scratch his thigh. Wait, what? He was naked. Ah. Fuck. Where was the other body? There was no one else on the bedroom, let alone the bed.<p>

He gazed around the room and pulled a pair of boxers on. There was definitely someone here though; he could hear the sound of the shower. Good to know, they made themselves at home. The Raven started picking up clothes from the floor. Separating them into piles, his and theirs. He bent down and saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. He picked up a small piece of metal,

_Kurt_

_KURT? WHAT? _He remembered getting drunk, kissing him drunkenly for hours, singing a song with him - thanks to Wes and David - and then sobering up. He put the piece of metal on the table next to the window and sat on the bed. Had they gotten drunk again? _Well obviously, silly question. He would've remembered if they were sober._ He tried to remember what exactly happened but his head so cloudy it hurt to think for too long. He had a painful migraine but was trying to ignore it. The curly haired man pulled a shirt over his head and slid some joggers on and made his way to the medicine cupboard. He felt so dirty. Part of him was wondering whether he smelt like sex or not.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on his kitchen desktop, slowly recovering from his hangover. A glass of migraine reducing drugs in his left hand, and a cup of strong coffee in the other. He was starting to get worried. The water still hadn't stopped running. How long does a sane person need to shower? The Raven swigged back his glass of watery drugs, much like he did with the beer last night, and sipped silently at his coffee.<p>

The water stopped and Blaine's heart did too. This could be awkward.

He heard the hum, before he saw the person the light-hearted melody belonged too. Kurt made his way into the kitchen. Blaine looked up and gave him a slight nod. He wondered how Kurt knew he'd be in the kitchen. How Kurt knew where the kitchen was. _Ohmigod. EW! _

He nearly fell off the desktop.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, staring him down with his piercing eyes. Blaine was quick to nod.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a thought." Before Blaine could stop himself, he blurted a question out, "How did you know this was the kitchen?"

_Do I really want to know?_

"Erm, obviously you don't remember anything?" Kurt raised his perfect eyebrows and gave Blaine a sidelong glance as he poured himself some coffee. _Definitely made himself at home. _The Raven shook his head. "Well, we came in at like one. I was slightly tipsy, and you were just full on wasted! You had thrown up about three times so I decided to walk you up. When we were through the door, you gave me a tour of your house, whilst giggling like a crazy person. You started crying and saying your life sucked, and then you kissed me." Kurt looked down; he had flushed a brilliant pink and took long sips of his coffee. "I was sober enough to remember everything, but not enough to push you away." Now it was Blaine's turn to go pink.

"I'm sorry Kurt" He shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You might have to disinfect your house though. It smells like sex. And so do you…" Part of Blaine cheered at the 'sex smell', the other cringed. Was it really that bad?

"Do I smell that bad?" He inquired just about audible enough for the brunette to hear. Kurt let out a giggle. It was very, very seductive.

"No, it's a good smell... Right. So I better go…" The brunette swallowed the last of his coffee and grinned at Blaine. "Thanks for a great night, Blaine. My numbers in your phone if you need anything. I didn't realise I'd be coming home with you, so we swapped numbers," Blaine watched as Kurt gestured with his free hand, "Wes and David left along time before us. Wes was muttering about a CD signing and David was yelling insults at anything that breathed. You have _some _friends Blaine…" Kurt giggled again, setting his cup down. Blaines heart swelled, he needed to say something before this 'talent' left his grasp and fell into someone else's.

"I'll be calling you later anyway, this may seem completely cliché but I've been dying to saying it from day one of this job: I'm going to make you a star! Teach you everything I know. Which isn't much, but enough. I'm a pretty amazing person actually. Don't let the hair fool you!" Blaine rubbed his chin, his fingers gliding across his stubble. He watched Kurt's eyes dance. They were cheerful. Many artists said it was hardest to draw eyes - that was why. You had to get them perfectly, capture them at the right moment, or they would look out of place. Kurt's eyes were special. Colour and all. The way you could notice any emotion he felt, just by glancing upon them.

He didn't know Kurt very well, but after one long night together, he was determined to keep this friendship blooming.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh huh? Whatcha thinking babycakesys? I'm jamming to '4 minutes' from Glee - because Kurt is like PHWOAR! And if you feel like having your ovaries explode, YouTube; 'Jealousy - Darren Criss'. He sings this incredibly high part and its like ZOMG! -gasm. LOLOL. Right, so review. I'm open to opinions and I'm not a rude person I SHAN'T BE OFFENDED by criticism.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A'N: Please don't hate me if this chapter sucks xxxxxxx (:**

* * *

><p>Kurt skipped out of Blaine's apartment; he was nearly dancing. He did not care how he was doing it, he was going to be somebody and Blaine could help him. Blaine was the best-looking person he had met in a long time, who also seemed to hold the heart of gold. He seemed to own the voice of an angel and have the talent of a god.<p>

He was perfection.

It didn't take long for Kurt to arrive home. He shared an apartment with his best friend, Mercedes. She was getting somewhere in life, going to auditions - she was being somebody.

* * *

><p>"He told me, he'd make me a star. After saying about how cliché it would sound. He smelt so good though. Like sex and him. I don't even know the guy. Oh god, Cedes, what have I done?" Kurt was babbling, and his best friend was giving him a warm look with her chocolate orbs.<p>

"Does it matter? This guy works for a major company. He'll be your manager! You can go places! HOWEVER, and white boy I mean this, you have to take me EVERYWHERE! Unless its one of your bedrooms, because I really don't wanna see you getting your Mack on with him." Kurt giggled at his best friend.

"And he was so, totally, the one we saw at Sectionals all those years ago. He was singing lead - it was him. I thought I recognised him and his buddies but I kept quiet. Ohmigod Cedes. I might go kill myself. This is too much." He sipped at his coffee and watched his best friend mix her milkshake with the straw.

"Kay, one; that's awesome. Two; don't kill yourself, you won't be able to get famous, and you won't be able to stare at him and three; learn to faint at will. In his direction. It's how I get guys… Its like, 'who's dat chick, she well foxy. O.M.G. she just fainted on me, enit, like some sort of angel falling… bruv?'" Kurt and his best friend exchanged glances before they both cracked up.

"What the heck, may I ask, is going on in that brain of yours?" Kurt asked, breathless from laughing.

"No sleep…"

* * *

><p>"Please Charlie, give me a chance!" Blaine's normally warm orbs displayed the desperation he was feeling. <em>Say yes! Come on Charlie! You're a nice guy! <em>He needed this opportunity or he was losing his job.

"Oh God, Blaine - you make it seem like I'm breaking up with you…" Charlie rolled his chocolate orbs and continued to tap at his laptops keyboard. The Raven sat forward slightly in his armchair, resting his hands on the desk. His eyes were pleading. They weren't their normal warm shade, they were wobbling restlessly on brown and they didn't suit him.

"Please Charlie?" Charlie looked up and caught the look in his employee's eyes. He sighed, full of frustration, and closed the lid on his laptop. He swivelled in his chair and lifted his eyebrows up a centimetre.

"Tell me about your new talent…" He stretched and clicked all his fingers in turn. Taking off his reading glasses, he gave Blaine a reassuring smile. Blaine looked in thought, before he opened his mouth,

"His name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I met him in a bar-" Charlie sipped his coffee, and coughed quietly to himself, "-and we did karaoke together. He sounded, no - sounds amazing. He has the talent and the appearance of someone who can get so far in this profession!" Blaine was smiling dreamily to himself; Charlie crossed his arms and tilted his tanned head,

"Don't tell me: You got off with him…" Charlie started laughing at his joke. _As if someone like Blaine would get off with someone in bar. Yeah right. Haha. Wait, why isn't he laughing? _His dark eyes met Blaine's beetroot face. "And to think I was joking, how inappropriate Anderson…" He tutted and sighed heavily, pushing his spectacles back up.

"Yeah… sorry… got drunk?" Blaine tried. Charlie eyed him suspiciously.

"He must be one hell of a guy, if he can get Blaine Anderson, the dapper Virgin of all Virgins, to have a one night stand with him." Charlie smirked and continued to type.

"Okay, I'm not a Virgin and what's wrong with being neat and nice to people?" Charlie snorted, "And yeah, he's a good guy…"

"I don't object feelings and sex - even when it's gay - but try and keep it to a minimum whilst you get him famous. All your fan girls will go nuts. He doesn't need that whilst he grows up in the music industry." Blaine smiled sheepishly and nodded. He did have quite a few fan girls.

"Does that mean it's a yes?"

"It's a maybe… I'll give you four months to make him into somebody. You will have to get at least three tracks, fully recorded, for his EP. When you have a draft of the EP, you come to me. I tell you if it's good. Badda-bing, Badda-boom, he's famous!" Blaine nodded his thanks and stood to leave, "and Anderson, if I were you - I'd make a 4 month plan because I will need to interrogate him when I meet him…"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Wes and David pounced on Blaine as soon as he walked into his office, slinging his bag onto the first available chair.<p>

"Did you get the gig?" David sunk into an armchair and Wes sat on the arm. Wes' eyes were on Blaine but his thumbs were texting someone.

"You could say that…" Blaine sat on the floor near to the door and watched as his two best friends shot upwards, David throwing his fist in the air. The man on the floor crossed his legs, picked up his guitar and mindlessly strummed the chords to _Teenage Dream_.

"Wait, what's the catch? Charles wouldn't cave that quickly. You were in there for like 10 minutes - he needs longer than that to give an answer…" Wes asked, absent-mindedly bopping along to the tune Blaine was so busy playing.

"I have to produce Kurt's EP, with at least 3 tracks on it in four months. He suggested a four month plan - so that's what I'm doing… _teenage dream, the way you turn me on" _David smiled as Blaine sung. He only sung when he was happy, even if his face didn't show the happiness. He sung the song under his breath, whilst Blaine sung out loud.

"Let's draft a plan then!" Wes grabbed some paper, leaning on the coffee table and wrote a huge '1' on the paper in the left corner.

* * *

><p>Blaine typed 'Kurt' into his phonebook and sure enough, Kurt Hummel came up with a number. He thought about pressing the call button before he actually hit it. It had been 3 days since the 'morning after'. He pressed the loud speaker and watched the screen display green dashes coming out a phone, he listened anxiously still running through what he would say when Kurt picked up. He glanced to his right and made sure his guitar was there. If the phone call got too awkward - he could start playing. The receiver picked up,<p>

"_Kurt Hummel's phone. Mercedes 'Foxy' Jones speaking…" _A woman's voice rang out of the Blackberry and woke the whole apartment, _"hello?" _Mercedes asked again, when there was silence on the other end.

"Oh, err hi. Is Kurt there?" Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the couch, picking up his guitar. A woman had answered, it couldn't get anymore awkward that that. He plucked a few strings and listened again for the woman's vocals.

"_Maybe? Who is this?" _She asked.

"Blaine Anderson. Manager to the stars!" He let out a small chuckle, slowly crawling out of the hole he was busy digging himself. He could hear the woman smile and a squeal.

"_He wasn't making it up! He said about a one night stand and I was like 'yeah right - Kurt Hummel one night stand? Pfft! No way!' and he made it very clear what happened - he was going to describe it and I objected. Omigod. I'm babbling. Kurt is going to kill me. Keep that in between you and me why don't you boo…" _Mercedes was unfazed by her statement, but Blaine was close to biting through the whole of his bottom lip.

"No, he wasn't making it up…" Blaine said the only thing that popped into his startled brain. He slid his tongue over his sore lip and told himself he wouldn't bite it anymore.

"_I'll go get him! Bear with me!" _The Raven heard shuffling, yelling and a two-person fuelled high-pitched scream. The talent scout smiled when he heard a man moaning about the state of his hair and Mercedes assuring him that 'Blaine can't see you through the fucking phone boy!'

"_Hello Blaine," He really did have a gorgeous voice._

"Hello there!" He continued to strum deliberately at his acoustic.

"_You didn't tell me he could play guitar!" _

"_Shut up, Cedes. He can hear you."_

"_Put the phone on loudspeaker!"_

"_Okay-OKAY!" _Blaine heard more shuffling and thoroughly clamped down on his lip again.

"_So, Blaine?" _

"What? Oh yeah. I called to say: YOU GOT THE GIG!" _Cue high-pitched screaming and obvious happy jumping. _"And I have four months to make it happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please point out mistakes, I love you guys. Reviews keep me alive ;)) I have been wanting to do a one shot recently, so if you have any prompts tell me!<strong>


End file.
